Laborers in the commercial agricultural field use a short handled hoe to do the precision work required to cultivate crops, extract roots and remove vegetation. This work is called "stoop labor" and is opposed by organized labor unions and others. A long handled hoe cannot be used satisfactorily for this type of field use. Similarly, home gardeners and those doing yard and lawn work have similar problems requiring the user of a garden tool, such as a hoe, to stoop over in order to do the job properly and completely; which can cause excessive body strain and fatigue.
A crude attempt to solve this problem was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 607,392 to Brune which was patented in 1898. This particular patent proposes to use screws to attach brackets to the bottom sole of a boot or shoe and to attach a curved knife thereto. Despite the fact that this device has been known for over 80 years, it has never achieved common usage because of its awkward construction and limited use for cutting weeds only.
Accordingly, there is a need for agricultural and garden tool implements which can be easily, readily and adjustably attached to any boot or shoe for a variety of precision agricultural, garden or lawn work.